Episode 4814
Cold Open Abby lets Oscar know that today will be a big celebration. Oscar couldn't care less. Scene #1 Elmo and Abby's game of tag leads them to the Bicycle Shop, where Nina has begun decorating for the Chinese New Year. Abby points out they're not even in China, but Nina tells them they can celebrate it anywhere. She shows them the typical, cultural festivities in her book. Elmo particularly likes the emphasis on the color red, which means good luck. They become very interested once they see the dragon puppet used for the "Dragon Dance" and want to make their own. Nina doesn't know where to buy one, and Abby's left her magic wand at school by accident, so they decide to make their own. Scene #2 Through song, the trio assembles various odds and ends to craft up their own dragon. Postman Grover gets roped in when he delivers some streamers, which are added to the pile of dragon parts. After they show him a picture for context, he rushes home to get his bed sheet and Abby runs off to get some leftover birthday party supplies. Elmo has an idea of where to find more stuff. Scene #3 Elmo and Nina visit Oscar's trash can and ask if he has anything they can use. He gladly gives them some nice-looking party hats, tubes and egg cartons, wanting nothing to do with them (since they're in such good condition). Scene #4 They all begin assembling their items together, as Grover blows in with the bed sheet. In keeping with the Chinese tradition, they all write their New Year wishes on sticky notes, which will be used as the dragon's scales. Scene #5 The dragon is almost done, but Nina feels something is missing. Cookie Monster happens by and notes their dragon could use some eyes. He scarfs down his cookies, then gives them the paper plates, which make perfect eyes. Scene #6 With the dragon completed, the gang sings and dances down the block. Oscar sees their parade and anguishes that he helped make such a beautiful-looking product. Kindness Cam Elmo replays a scene from the street story, then shows a related situation with real-life kids. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - C. (First: Episode 4718) Muppets / Celebrity John Legend and friends sing "We Come Together." Muppets Super Grover 2.0 A duckling wants to go to a woodland party, but can't cross the river without getting her new party shoes wet. Super Grover 2.0 shows up and begins using his powers of scientific reasoning to get her across. He ultimately uses his powers of engineering to design a broccoli bridge, but his piece of broccoli isn't long enough and floats down the river. He pulls out a large log too, but thinks it's useless. The duckling thinks it'll work perfectly and pushes it to the river, where it successfully reaches across. As she joins the party, Super Grover tries to take off and lands in the middle of the party. He decides to stay and dance along with them. (edited) (First: Episode 4507) Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 6. (First: Episode 4701) Film A young girl counts 6 in various ways at her 6th birthday party. Elmo's World: Celebrations Scene #7 Nina and Grover sign off as they all march down the street with their dragon. Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide Category:Sesame Street Episodes